A Hairstyle Fit For a Bride
by Xennariel
Summary: It's Edward and Winry's wedding day, but Winry can't find anyone to help style her hair. - Written for Edwin Week 2017. Parental Roy and Riza. Edwin, implied Royai.


This was written for edwin week 2017 on Tumblr. There's not very much edwin, sorry, it kind of got out of hand with the parental Roy and Riza. Whoops. But there is edwin at the end! I hope you enjoy this little piece anyway.

 **000000**

Winry's wedding dress flowed behind her as she hurried around the Rockbell home trying to find someone that could help with her hair. She thought she could do it herself, but it turned out that getting her hair to be perfect for her perfect day was a little harder than she imagined it would be. The wedding was only two hours away and her hair was a mess.

"Winry, you look lovely."

Winry stopped in her tracks and turned to find Riza Hawkeye smiling at her from the doorway to the room she and General Mustang were staying in. They only had one extra room to offer and despite Mustang and Hawkeye being against sharing a room at first, they seemed fine once they got settled. Almost like they were used to each other's company in such close quarters.

"MIss Riza! Oh thank goodness, I need your help!"

Riza blinked at the younger girl's obvious distress.

"What's wrong?"

"My hair! I thought I could do it myself, but it's not coming out right and I need it to be perfect and I couldn't find anyone to help and-"

"Winry, calm down. You need someone to do your hair for you?"

Winry took a deep breath to calm herself and nodded.

"Yes, I do, would you be able to help me?"

Riza thought for a moment.

"Well I can certainly try."

"Oh thank you, thank you!"

Winry ran up and hugged Riza who was surprised by the sudden attack of affection, but she smiled and reassured Winry that everything was going to be fine and that she shouldn't be nervous on what was going to be the best day of her life.

The two walked into Winry's room and Riza dragged a chair over to the bed. She instructed Winry to sit on it while she sat on the bed. After a few minutes, Winry seemed to relax, calmed by the fact that someone was fixing the problem that had been plaguing her all morning.

"You know," Riza said suddenly, breaking the peaceful silence in the room. "The General is much better at this than I am."

Winry couldn't believe what she had just heard and her eyebrows rose into her hairline.

"What? No way! Really?"

Riza smiled and nodded.

"Yes, he grew up with many...sisters who taught him how to style hair at a young age."

"How do you know this? I thought you were only his bodyguard?"

Riza blushed, realizing her slip up.

"He...mentioned it once when the team was out for drinks. Apparently the silly man blabs about himself when he's drunk."

Winry was skeptical, but decided to drop the subject. For now. Instead she giggled and turned to gage Riza's expression.

"That's so funny."

Riza chuckled and nodded.

"Isn't it? In any case, would you like me to find him for you?"

"Oh yes, please!"

Riza smiled and stood, exiting the room to find Roy. Winry played with the satin and lace on her dress for a few minutes before Roy entered the room with Riza right behind him.

"I hear you needed some help with a hair style?" Roy grinned and walked over to Winry, taking a seat on the bed behind her chair.

"Thank you so much for the help, General. I hate to be a bother…"

"Nonsense! You're no bother at all. This is your day, you get to boss everyone around and we have to take it."

Winry smiled, but fidgeted as Roy started to style her hair. Riza noticed a far off look in the girl's eyes and frowned.

"I...My dad used to braid my hair when I was little," Winry spoke quietly. "You...remind me of him a bit."

Roy's hands stalled for a moment in her hair before resuming what he was doing. He stole a glance at Riza and she stared back at him with a sad look in her eye.

"Oh?"

"Um...I know this is such short notice and it might be kind of weird, but, um, would you...would you walk me down the aisle in his place? You've been such a huge part of Ed's life and I know how much you both mean to him even if he'd never admit it. You're almost like family so...we talked about it, but I never got around to asking you. If you don't feel comfortable I understand…"

Roy was speechless and stopped doing her hair, looking again at Riza with a look that was a mixture of pain and surprise. Finally he stood and crouched down in front of Winry, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he smiled.

"I would be honored. For you to ask such a thing of me is humbling. If it's what you want and would make you happy, I would love to."

The smile on Winry's face was bright and she leapt from her seat to hug Roy.

"Oh thank you, General Mustang. That would mean so much to me."

Roy laughed and returned her hug before guiding her back to her seat.

"But first, we need to finish your hair or you won't be walking down that aisle on time."

Roy was meticulous in his work, careful not to tug too hard and made sure every strand of hair was in the right place. Winry was patient and sat still the entire time it took to finish her hairstyle, but once it was ready, she was almost in tears again and practically bobbed in her seat from excitement.

"Fullmetal is very lucky," Roy said when he finished, looking at Winry's reflection in the mirror. "Too lucky, if you ask me. You're too good for him."

Winry blushed at the compliment.

"It's amazing...It's beautiful, it's perfect. Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Roy said standing up to leave the room with Riza. He sent one more smile back to Winry before leaving. "We'll see you downstairs."

The look on Edward's face as Roy walked Winry down the aisle was priceless. His jaw would have hit the ground if it hung open any further and his eyes never left Winry as she slowly made her way toward him. His face was as bright red as a tomato when she arrived at his side.

Edward and Winry's wedding went off without a hitch and the two couldn't have been happier. No one could remember the last time they had seen the two of them smiling so much.

On the dance floor, Ed reached up and brushed at the blonde tresses curled around Winry's ears.

"You like it?" Winry asked. "General Mustang did my hair for me."

Edward's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets.

"WHAT? How could that asshole be capable of creating something so beautiful?"

Winry blushed at the compliment and Edward suddenly realized that he called her beautiful and blushed with her.

"You idiot…"

"Well...Well it's true though! You are beautiful!"

Winry smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as they slowly drifted across the dance floor. Ed returned her smile and tightened his hold on her, bringing her closer and resting his head on hers. It was a perfect end to a perfect day and they couldn't have asked for anything more.


End file.
